


3A.M. thoughts are vibrant with you

by fallish



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Heartbeats, M/M, im trying this out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallish/pseuds/fallish
Summary: Connor contemplates the concept of having a heartbeat. Elijah doesn’t really help, but he kinda does.





	3A.M. thoughts are vibrant with you

Connor’s hand hovered over his chest. There was a faint buzz, a quiet, almost inaudible whir of his thirium pump. While his expression was calm, laying back in bed and shifting the sheets off his chest, Connor was anything but. The low light in the room, which glowed off the snow from outside the floor to ceiling windows, proved it was early in the morning without running a time scan. The buzz grew louder, and though it was still impossible to hear, Connor shifted uncomfortably while he tried to control it. His LED circled yellow briefly as he contemplated the artificial pump in his chest in comparison to the heart in the man laying next to him.

Elijah Kamski was a genius, no doubt. As the creator of android life, it was sometimes difficult to remember that the man was just that, a man. His mannerisms sometimes made him seem anything but. He was sharp in all the ways that mattered, witty and callus. Just like the androids he created, he was a masterpiece in his looks. Though Elijah often protested, Connor often admitted he thought Elijah had a face that belonged on the cover of a magazine. His hair was spread out around him, out of the ponytail he usually kept tidy during the day. It was easy to forget that the man fast asleep next to him was human. 

Slowly, Connor placed a hand over Elijah’s heart. Though the human was asleep, the pulsing beat against his hand was strong and steady, like the man himself. There was nothing artificial about it, no bells, whistles, or whirs. Finally calm, Connor felt his eyelids drop. The beat was so soothing that despite having nothing to compare it to it made him feel at home. Elijah had a way of amplifying Connor’s deviancy, even asleep. He shifted so he could press more of his body against his bedmate, startling when a hand came up to cover his own.

“You ok?” Elijah’s sleep-filled tone rang out in the previous silence of the room. He pulled the hand up slightly, pressing his lips to Connor’s fingers before using it to tug Connor in a little more. Nodding his head, Connor continued his previous mission to snuggle in. 

“Just fine. Your heart makes a very pleasing sound,” Connor responded. “I wish mine was just as soothing as yours is.” He finally succeeded in getting in a position he liked, carefully placing his head on Elijah’s chest. He relished in Elijah’s hand moving through his hair for a moment.

Elijah gave pause to the statement. “I like it. Reminds me you’re alive.” He mumbled, dropping his arm around Connor’s waist. “And here.” He hugged the android in closer. “You wouldn’t be so warm otherwise.”

Connor briefly reflected on that statement. He was alive. And he was, in fact, there with Elijah. His heartbeat was just as important. He dismissed his worries about his heartbeat. He could think about it later, when Elijah wasn’t pulling him in and pressing his own hand against his chest. He felt it flutter, just like a human heart in his position would have. Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying something to get myself to write more, so 30 minute sprints? I don't know if they will all be D:BH, but here's the first one for the prompt: Heartbeat. So like. Enjoy I guess! And follow me on tumblr @fallish for updates.


End file.
